gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Think Twice
Think Twice was a primetime game show that tested contestants on their information, imagination, and intuition. Gameplay Two teams of two competed in a game that challenged their information, imagination, and intuition. The Main Game Round 1: Information This round was called the "Information Round" because it quizzed the contestants on their height of information. In this round, host Ivey would read a series of questions, each with two parts. The first player to buzz-in was allowed to answer the question; but he/she could only answer half, because in order to score, his/her partner had to answer the other half without conferring. An incorrect answer from the buzz-in player gave the other team the right to answer either half of the question to score, but an incorrect answer from the partner caused the opposing team to capitalize on that miss. Each correct answer/complete question was worth 10 points. This round was played in an unmentioned time limit; the sound of a cuckoo (sometimes jokingly called a "dying quail" or some variation thereof by host Ivey) signaled the end of the round. Round 2: Imagination In the "Imagination Round", the contestants were tested on their creative ability. Before the show, each team had 60 seconds to review a list of nine words/phrases which are all clues to a puzzle. Now on a team's turn (starting with the team with the lowest score), each player had 30 seconds to make up a story using those clues with a minimum of six. Each clue would be revealed on a video wall which was turned away from the other team so that they couldn't see what clues were revealed. When the storytelling team was done, host Ivey would tell the opposing team how many clues were used; if less than six were used, another clue was revealed on the board, but if six or more were used, nothing happened. The opposing team would then confer on what they heard and what clues the other team might have said, and then they were given a chance to guess the subject. When they took their guess, they got a chance to look at what clues were revealed on the board as well as the clues unrevealed, and then the subject was revealed. If they were correct they scored 50 points; otherwise the storytelling team scored the points. Extra Notes #Unlike Talk About, the clues had to be given exactly as it says; IOW, no forms, no synonyms and plurals for singulars or singulars for plurals. #If at any time the storytelling team said the subject, the opposing team automatically scored the 50 points by default. Round 3: Intuition The teams were tested on their intuition in this final round of the main game appropriately called the "Intuition Round". Much like Family Feud and Hot Potato, a question with a list of answers was read by host Ivey. On a player's turn (starting with the player on the team that was trailing) he/she had to give an answer that he/she thought was on the list. After that, the opposing team could either accept or challenge that answer. They made their decision by pressing a colored button to light up a matching colored light; an acceptance was indicated by a green light (by pressing the green button), and a challenge was indicated by a red light (by pressing the red button). If the team was split in decision, the team captain made the final decision by pressing a button. On accepting, a correct answer anywhere on the list was worth 10 points, but if the answer was the #1 answer, it awarded 50 points; if the answer was not on the list, however, no points were awarded. On a challenge, if the answer was not on the list, the challengers scored 10 points times the number of answers unrevealed (ex: if four answers were not yet revealed, the challenge would be worth 40 points) for a successful challenge; but if the answer was on the list, the challenged team scored the points; they also scored bonus points in addition to the challenge points if the answer was #1. An unlimited number of questions were played according to time, and the team with the most points at the sound of the cuckoo won the game and a Kenwood stereo plus a $500 shopping spree at Borders. The losing team received a $250 gift certificate from the Signals Catalog plus $500 in Microsoft merchandise. If both teams were tied at the end of the third round, one final list was played under the same rules as above. The Bonus Round In the bonus round, the team had to answer six two-part questions within one minute. For each question, each player gave one answer. If either one didn't know an answer, he/she could pass; both players had to give the correct answers to the question to get credit. If they could answer six questions before time expired (signaled by a higher-pitched cuckoo and truck horn sound, followed by the "foghorn" below), they each won a $2,500 Keystone America mutual fund. Rating Taping Location WGBH-TV, Boston, MA Inventors Game show pros Mark Maxwell-Smith, Michael Bevan, & Bob Boden created this show. Trivia The familiar Price is Right bell, buzzer, foghorn, clanging bell & siren were used on this show. During the show in between rounds and at the beginning & end of the show, vocals were heard while the theme & background music played. The vocals were provided by Ellis Hall (who played the organist in Big Momma's House). Fundings Corporation For Public Broadcasting Viewers Like You Additional Page Think Twice/Catchphrases Links Rules for Think Twice YouTube Videos Adrienne & Jon vs. Cheryl & Vicki *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Martha & Mike vs. Thom & Gretchen *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Anne Marie & Victor vs. Helen & Jim *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:PBS shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings